The present invention is directed to gift sacks, and more particularly to a gift sack with a drawstring or the like and a method for making the same.
The aspect of wrapping articles in various types of decorative paper or the like material is no more visible than in the well-rooted custom of exchanging gifts. The industry's response to this custom has been to provide cardboard boxes in which the articles are placed and decorative paper is then wrapped and taped around the box. In order to attain this objective, boxes of varying dimensions are provided for accommodating articles of different sizes.
The conventional gift wrapping technique, however, is time-consuming, cumbersome and requires stocking a large number of boxes separate and independent from the stock of various decorative wrapping paper. In addition, it has been observed that conventional method of gift wrapping requires some training and expertise in terms of cutting the wrapping paper to size the dimensions of a given box without wastage, and then following a specific folding sequence in order to obtain a neatly and attractively wrapped package. Notwithstanding the training, it has been noted that the present technique requires a substantially long period of time in order to gift-wrap an article.
Examples of various gift sacks, receptacles and accessories, and methods for making same are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 207,933; 291,447; 293,353; 414,679; 1,605,481; 2,376,256; 2,710,639; 2,771,010; 2,799,611; 2,841,905; 3,132,794; 3,301,387; 3,568,918; 3,632,464; 3,637,455; 3,772,968; 3,913,648; 4,112,551; 4,270,247; 4,276,031; 4,329,382; 4,445,230; 4,476,168; 4,515,837; 4,558,463; 4,608,283; 4,721,502; 4,824,425; 4,832,677; 4,850,944; Des. 156,059; Des. 296,870; Des. 309,257; and, Glitterwrap and Duro Catalogs.
In view of the drawbacks associated with conventional technique, there is a need in the art for a gift sack article which is easy to use, inexpensive to manufacture and saves time.